


Saving the universe

by Curious_Dollita



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Smut, Weird Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Dollita/pseuds/Curious_Dollita
Summary: You're basically a human who helps Princess allura and the others. You're being trained by Shiro and there is a lot of sex. Enjoy~





	Saving the universe

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda weird with commander Thace. But I thought it'd be cool if they laid eggs ok! I know I'm a sinner

You are a cadet working under Shiro and the others to try and help in any way you can. You are human and sometimes feel like you in the way. Especially in moments like this. When you end up captured by the Galra. These times don't really help your record. 

You say in the room that had dim purple lights in the corners and frowned. Then you heard the door open. In walked someone one of them. He wasn't a sentry and had really cute fluffy ears. 

"Wait outside for me. "He told the sentry guards that stood there. They tried to protest but he looked at them and glared which caused them to fall silent. He closed the door and locked it. "Hello there. "  
'He has a deep voice. And he's really tall. That's sexy. 'You thought but said nothing. Like come on he's an alien have standards. 

"I'm here to help you. So I need to know where voltron is. "

"Why should I believe you. "The man grimaced and sat down beside you. 

"I know Shiro. And the others. You know some of us do not wish to conquer under a tyrant. "You crossed you arms at him giving him an 'oh really' look. He looked annoyed and stood back up. "I am commander Thace and-" he looked down at you noticing your shirt was ripped down the front. Your chest was well exposed yet you didn't try to cover up at all. Thace smirked and you felt sort of warm down there. "I see. You're that type. Who trades male company for secrets."

"Am I?~. "Thace walked closer while removing his armor. He grabbed a fist full of your hair and pushed your face into his crotch. "Mm. "He smelled good. You had no need to resist yourself anymore. Who cares if he's an alien. He's practically forcing himself on you. 

You unzipped his pants and his large cock spilled out. 'Ok I might've made a terrible mistake. 'You thought as you held the hard throbbing cock in your hands. Everything about these aliens was fucking huge. From their height to their hands to their dicks. Still you started licking. Thace let out a growl and forced you onto the bed. He laid down and pulled your pussy towards him and started licking. You started moaning and dug your hands into the sheets. 

"Did I say you could stop?" You shook your head and went back to sucking the commanders cock. While you sucked you felt Thaces tongue go deep into your pussy. It was long and you felt like you were going to cum then and there. You arched you back and shoved your soft lower half into his face and came. At the same time Thace shot off into your mouth. You choked and pulled back once he'd finished and sat up. 

"That didn't feel like cum!" You shrieked. 

"Oh yes. You see we do not mate in the same way you human do. We lay eggs and once the eggs have been warned enough in the female they burst with semen. "

"So semen is going to shoot out of my mouth?!" Thace chuckled and nodded. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't hurt. Now sit down. "He pulled your hips towards him and started to push the footlong sized dick into my nether regions. You started to scream and he just slammed the rest in. Tears formed in your eyes and he wiped them away with his clawed fingers. You hugged his shoulders and he held onto your waist and moved gently. He was actually very gentle. You started to move quickly and Thace picked your ass up and slammed it back down. Up and down, up and down. Loud slapping and suction echoed in the room as well as grunts and moans from the two of you. Thace pushed your waist down as his seed flooded you. So many inside of your pussy. 

"F-Fill me up! Put them all inside. "Your toes curled as Thace growled and bit your collarbone. You bled a bit and he leaned up and kissed you. You tasted yourself all over his tongue but you still kissed back.

Your stomach began to hurt and you sat up.  
"Thace it hurts..." Thace put you on your back and pulled out. 

"It's ok just breathe. "He said as he reached down and rubbed your pussy lips. You started coughing and cum started to shoot from your pussy. It poured out of your mouth and made a pool of cum on the bed and the floor. 

"So much cum. "My eyes watered and I slowly drifted to sleep. 

"Deliver this to voltron..." He said as you fell asleep. You felt something enter you down there but you were too tired to protest and fell asleep


End file.
